nejixtenten love cage
by deidaraxtenten14
Summary: Neji and tenten were like cats and dongs fighting then friends again, they like each other but they don't know how to reveal it: have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

Love cage -"nejiten"

Chapter 1- accidents

Neji and tenten were friends since they were young, growing up neji and tenten became close to each other.

Became close friends, teammates, training partners or maybe idiots quarreling and quarreling then be friends again….but there's something they don't know about each other…..they both like each other, and they were so shy to reveal their insights and feelings…..

Neji came up to lee and said "it's been I think 9 years….i wish she'd knew…."lee got shocked with the emotion of neji being soft and gentle. Lee squished the cheek of neji and said "aw….my very youthful teammate is getting in love with our tenten….i didn't know your that gentle."

"stop squishing my face! BAKA!...don't let anyone know."neji spoke. "I take back my words…your still cold…..you should confess…" neji looked up on lee "what?...she does not love me back"he spoke."are you blind! Are you ok? are you on drugs?...cant you see…

Every time there's a mission…..you two are lovebirds in the mud" lee cried with annoying tears."MUD! go to the doctor! You're the one with drugs…"

-silence-

"lee you have confessed to sakura right?"

"yah….but all I get is a slap on the face….oh…that sweet hand of hersJ…confess already….don't try to hide…..before it's too late, you know one day if you don't pick your heiress…you'll have to marry your cousin" lee continued. "damn….i still have training with tenten!...bye lee…thanks for the USLESS advice!"lee bowed down on embarrassment.

-training place-

"tenten! I'm sorry I'm late….." neji turns a little red thinking about lee's advice.

Tenten giggles"that's okay, by the way why are you red? Anyways….your cute when your red" tenten said with a smile. After tenten turned back to get her things. Neji turned redder. "tenten…let's start already stop fooling around…"neji said."your too bossy…im just kidding!...fine let's start"tenten said with a little grin.

Tenten started by throwing a surikens,kunais and performed the twin dragons. Neji blocked his attacks over and over again(duh….)

-after 5 hours of training-

Neji said…."let's do it one more time…" "what? I'm so tired…..fine…"she spoke. It began to rain so hard that they can hear the lightning."tenten…its okay go down it's raining let's go home before we get sick"then tenten spoke as a response "okk-" it was to late she got hit on her wrist by the lightining and scream in pain"GRAHHHHHHHHH!""TENTEN!"neji called. Tenten fell down from her high jump,but neji wasn't able to catch tenten(aw….too bad…)tenten was bleeding."are you okay?" neji asked" "yah..i guess"neji helped tenten to get up and neji put tenten's arm on his shoulder. "I'll take you home."tenten just sighed and said "thank you" with a blush.

-tenten's house-

Neji and tenten went up to her bedroom."you feeling better?" "not really the bleeding is getting faster" tenten said."don't worry…wait" neji went down stairs and got the bandage from one of the cabinets, since he knew everything that's inside her house he went up stairs with a first aid kit. He found tenten leaning on her bed sitting down. Neji sat down in front of her, reached for her wrist, cleaned it up and put the bandage on "that might do it" he smiled a little. "thank you-"tenten held neji's shoulder and hugged him and wispherd something that says" thank you…. If you weren't there I might be dead or injured badly by now…..good thing you there" neji blushed, she ended the hug and smiled." your welcome, I shall leave now…rest well tenten" he stood up" good nig-" he realized that tenten was holding neji's right hand telling "stay here for the night…as a repay for helping me….besides you have clothes here..since the last time I held up a slumber party for the whole group…..please? I don't want you to get sick" neji blushed and clamed for a sec. turned to tenten and said just a simple "ok"

"hey neji I'll take a bath and your next after me…"she said with a smile. after 10 minutes tenten got out dressed with her favourite pink panda top and black mini shorts with her hair resting at her back. Neji glanced at tenten thinking….

When did she get that hot?...what am I talking about?...

She's so beautiful in every way…each day….

Neji! it's your turn to bathe already….stop thinkin' nonsense!

Well… i'm sorry conscience! But your right…it's my turn to bathe..

Good thing you know…..

" neji it's your turn " tenten called " your right…thanks " neji responded. After 10 minutes neji went out of the bathroom with only a towel on…. And said to tenten "sorry..i forgot my clothes on your bed"….after getting his clothes he went to the bathroom and got shocked the he realized that neji's abs are 8!…she turned so red and thinking…

Gosh…he's hot….yah I knew that but he's so hot with out a tie on his hair….topless….

Don't be a pervert!

Whoops…sorry…hey! You knew he's hot too

Yah..i know…psst! He's coming stop fooling around

"tenten layed down…facing the right with an empty space beside her….after a minute neji layed down beside her, facing her…..they stared at each other….and blushing like stoplights rumbling" your beautiful tonight tenten…." Neji blushed."thank you….same to you" tenten blushed…

Tenten grabed the remote of the light and aircon and turned the aircon on, and turning off the lights.

Tenten said to neji "good night…..and thank you" and as a response neji said"your always welcome…good night tenten…"they slept facing each other and that was one of tenten and neji's best time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-biggest fight?

Neji woke up she smelled a fragrance and that thing is so soft, and realized that tenten was leaning on his shoulder.

Neji tried to sit down without waking her up, but he was too careless so tenten woke up and sat down scratching her eyes…. "ohayo…"tenten said with a smile then stretched a little. Neji just nodded…."tenten? I'll be heading of now see you later" "ok" she responded.

Neji left…..and closed the 5 minutes….while getting out of the gate he tought…."I shall take her for lunch….that may be a good idea…"meanwhile tenten heard a knock and rushed in and said"GO TO LUNCH WITH ME!"neji was shocked and saw tenten with only a towel on."NEJI! GET OUT!I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU FOR LUNCH!"neji blushed."sorry…"neji walked out and smiled….tenten thought…"what happened to him?...gosh he's not that hn…person I knew,,,anyways he's still cute" tenten smiled. While walking there were 2 bandits who caught her and blindfolded her and kidnapped tenten.

-kidnap house (LOLJ) –

Tenten was unblindfolded but tied. The 2 bandits spoke"where are your weapons?...hey dude get that scroll in her pocket….." "hai" the dude said."summon this…" "are you blind?im tied here!"so the bandits got pissed and untied her…..the bandits put a knife under tenten's neck, and one bandit said"don't do something wrong or you'll die…too bad your even pretty" tenten got pissed and made a grin. the bandits knew she had a plan. Tenten held the bandits arms and broke them and decided to injure them "well thanks, but too bad your the one who got hurt". It rained hard that time, she looked at her pocket watch….."WHAT THE! I'M LATE!SHIT!" tenten ran as fast as she could, finally she reached neji and its almost dark that time.

Tenten had a feeling that neji was…..angry..he was even soaked that time…"n—neji?" tenten approached in a shaking voice. Neji looked at tenten and she saw teary-eyed neji in front of her. Tenten tried to walk towards him but "stay…..im fine it's the rain" he said and hid a little sniff. "I'm-I'm sorry for not….coming…." tenten bowed. Tenten walked towards him and neji backwards avoiding tenten. Tenten wondered. "fine, I know your mad, im sorry I hadn't come early…..than I usually do….i was kidnapped but….dont worry I got rid of them…" tenten said with a smile."good for you…but you wont get that long and get on time having lunch….if you trained harder and focus…."neji said sarcastically. "neji? Are you ok?"tenten asked. "does it look like im ok? You missed lunch and what could have happen to you…"neji replied almost pissed. "is having lunch with me always a big deal? Don't you have lunch with lee? And others? Does it have to be me? Me?me? and me?"tenten said almost irritating. "WHY DO YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU CAN ANSWER YOURSELF?" neji shouted. Tenten was shocked because he never raised his voice over her, "SO WHAT? I DON'T CARE ABOUT LUNCH ANYWAY!...i'm sorry…" tenten started to be teary-eyed. "you don't understand how I felt right now…not even a little bit….GO HOME! BYE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK TO YOU! BESIDES WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME?" neji disappeared by smoke….leaving tenten. Tenten sat down on the growd( still raining) "tsss…what does he know either?...does he-he—he know t-that i—ii—love h—him?..." tenten stood up ran home crying.

-tenten's house-

"he's so cold!cold!cold!cold!..."tenten frowned, stumped her feet loudly while going up her bedroom, layed down, grabbed a pillow, hid her face and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: dream of gladness

-mornin'-

Tenten woke up and saw her clothes still on and a bit soaked from yesterday "am I this careless" she said and on second thought tenten had colds….

RIIINNNGGGG!RIIINNNGGGG!

Tenten answered the phone and knew that ino was on the other line.

Ino: hey, want to go out with the boys in the hot springs this afternoon?

Tenten: yeah sure….is the senseis invited?

Ino: nope…but neji is:P lol be there ok….

Tenten: whateve….good thing senseis not invited….ill come to your house now

Ino: that's a great idea! Oh, and don't forget to bring your swimwear=)) we'll be joining in one hot spring …see you here then!:)

Tenten : ok bye

Ino:bye

Ill take a bath..and get ready….

-ino's house(room)-

"wow….sakura, hinata are here too" tenten spoke "hey tenten sit here… by the way the sands invited too…

We invited them a week ago..oh im soooo exited! Aren't you hinata?" "hai! Cause- n—naruto k—un is there t—too" hinata said. After an hour the 3 girls went to the spa and found out that everyone was there.

"sakura! You were early…" ino said then goes in with the others. " ohayo ino! You were a slow poke so I decided to go ahead" sakura responded. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" ino jumped on the pool and fought with sakura. "ohayo" says hinata then goes in the pool.

Tenten didn't say a word …. She's looking for neji

"is neji here?…"tenten said and dipped in the pool

"tenten-san I'm not sure if he's here" lee said.

"I thought he was with you hinata." kiba said.

"we were supposed to meet but nee-san didn't show up"

"I'm here…" a voice came, dipped in the pool and

Gave tenten a kiss in the cheek. "neji….."tenten said.

"ohm…this is soo cute:P" temari reacted. "might I kiss

You sakura?" naruto asked. "no! I will kiss sakura-chan!"lee spat. SAKURA PUNCHES BOTH!

"ONLY SASUK-KUN WILL KISS ME!" everyone were shocked and sasuke hiding. "SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" ino shouted. And fought with sakura (again)

Everyone was happy enjoying there selves and some were fighting some were playing. But the other two neji and tenten had a moment talking…alone…in the dressing area…

Neji: I love you

Tenten: I don't know if those are the right words to say neji…

Neji: I'm sure if it's about you….do you…

Feel the same way?

Tenten: I don' know what I feel

Neji: that kiss I gave you…it was true

Tenten: true of what

Neji: of love that I want to be with you

Tenten: thanks but-

-KISS-

Neji: I love you, please be my girlfriend?

Tenten: I'm not ready…I don't even know what I feel

Neji: I understand…I'll help you with those feelings

Tenten: so…your not mad at me for leaving you and made you for lunch?

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!

RRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

DDDDDDDIIIING DOOOOOOONNNNNG!

CRNINGGGCRINGGINCRINGGCRINGG!

TTOOOOTTTTOOOOOTTOOOOOO!

Tenten got up…and was disturbed by the unison of the rings of the telephone….the doorbell…the alarm clock…..and her cell phone…

She answered the phone and lee was on the other line

Lee: don't forget training tenten!

Tenten bannged the phone

Turned of the alarm

Opened the door and saw a bottle of milk

Turned on her cellphone and read the message that said:

I wont be on today for training I have a mission lee will be with me..so only you and neji will train…work hard and go youthfully! GOOD LUCK!

-gai sensei

Tenten had that dream…and she was happy…I don't know how I really feel about neji and if she's not mad at me….phew I'll just get out of this soaked clothes from last night and get to training…


End file.
